Never Go Home
by Karalen the Wood Elf
Summary: Yugi's friends have betrayed him, so he finds the only way out...PG for suicidal stuff...Disclaimer up! *Like anyone would read that...-_-;;;*
1. Default Chapter

Karalen: (pops up) Well, I got the Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers CD, and when I heard Gollum's song, this popped in my head. This is to prove to my friend that I can write more than just humor! So here it is! Oh, this is all in Yugi's point of view, by the way.  
  
//////////////////////  
  
=Lyrics  
  
Never go home  
  
  
  
Hot tears fall from my eyes as I remember all that my friends have done. They betrayed me.even my own Yami. When I needed them most, they would never come. They would just go off with my Yami, not even noticing me. I felt the light and innocence within me go away more and more, until I would hole myself up in my room, the lights off. And I would weep...with no one there to comfort me.  
  
Where once was light Now darkness falls  
  
As time passed, every once in a while, someone one would come in. They would try and pry out what was wrong with me, but I would reply coldly. And I felt no guilt when they would have a hurt look on their face. I would hold no expression on my face as they would yell at me, saying how much I changed. Once they got out of my room, I would let my tears take over. I knew I had changed. Whether for the good or for worse, I don't know. I don't know anything anymore...I feel like I don't love anyone anymore for what they did...  
  
Where once was love Love is no more  
  
Anzu came once. The girl that I once loved, but now hate. She was the one that first betrayed me, told me that I was disgusting. I remember that day clearly.and now she's back. She tells me that I'm weak and pathetic, that I didn't try hard enough. Then she proceeds to beat me. I don't cry out. I have no expression. After a few minutes, she laughs and leaves. Now that she's gone, I feel tears run down my face again.  
  
Don't say-goodbye Don't say-I didn't try  
  
All the times that I cried, it would last for hours. I would envision my friends laughing at me for being so weak. That made me cry more. I remember when I was my old self, my friends would even lie to me. They would say they would meet me, then not ever come. Did they think this was all one big joke? To let me suffer like this? I remember once, I accidentally spilled juice on Anzu's new sweater. She blew up on me, blaming me, not even thinking about the guy that stuck his leg out to trip me. The others glared at Anzu, but I thought they were glaring at me. I ran from them.  
  
These tears we cry Are falling rain For all the lies You told us The hurt the blame!  
  
I feel so alone here...I sometimes wish Yami was here, but he would probably laugh and say how weak I am. I don't know anymore...I set up a block on my puzzle so that he wouldn't find me. After a while, I also put a lock on my door so that no one would come in. No matter how much they pleaded, I would just yell hurtful words back at them until they left, and I would sob. I feel so lost now...maybe I should end it...yeah...I walk to a dresser, and pick up a dagger my father left me with to defend myself. I never even thought about using it...until now.  
  
And we will weep To be so alone We are lost! We can never go home  
  
I hear Yami at the door, begging me to come out. I almost comply, but I think to myself that this is my only chance. I put down the block on my puzzle, so that he can feel my feelings. The knocking on my door stops, and I can hear him step back in shock. I turn back to the blade in my hand. So this is it. This is how it ends. Strange...I thought I would die from getting beat up too much. No...I'll just die from myself. With no one here except Yami at the door, who is now banging on it and pleading not to do what I'm doing. He must've used my eyes to see what was going on. He says something like what my friends will think. Do you think I care about them? They said they would be right behind me...where are they now?  
  
So in the end I will be-what I will be No loyal friend Was ever there for me  
  
I put the dagger on my hand, and cut a thick line in the skin. The physical pain is not nearly as much as the mental pain. I cut my other hand, then drop the bloodied dagger. I know the blood is flowing fast. I hear Yami scream from outside the door. A tear runs down my cheek, as I say my final goodbye to him. Now that I think about it.Yami never really did anything to me. The only thing he did was not realize my feelings. I say that to him. I say he didn't try.  
  
Now we say-goodbye We say-you didn't try  
  
My vision gets blurry, but I hear Yami bust down the door, and gasp. I start to fall, and he catches me in his strong arms. I look up, and see tears running down his cheeks like rivers. I'm surprised at that...he never cried before...I feel myself dying...Yami...you're too late. If only...if only my friends never did this...I wouldn't do this...  
  
These tears you cry Have come too late Take back the lies The hurt the blame!  
  
I see darkness...no, now I see light! I'm in my room now...looking down at myself and Yami, who is weeping now. I feel at peace now. Yami says something about being alone now. I smile down at him, and say that he's never alone. I accept the light in front of me, and rise heaven ward. Goodbye, Yami. I'm sorry for doing this to you.  
  
And you will weep When you face the end alone You are lost! You can never go home  
  
Karalen: Dang it, I didn't want to write that! Hmm.I think I'll just stick to humor fics.so, what do you think! R&R please! 


	2. Disclaimer

Karalen: (pops up again) Whoops...I nearly forgot the disclaimer! Anyway, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song, "Gollum's song". Inashu: How could you have nearly forgotten the disclaimer?! Karalen: HEY! I was tired, ok? Inashu: So, if you went to see LOTR: TTT again, you would fall asleep? Karalen: HECK NO! (runs to the car, then turns to Inashu) LEAVE ALL THAT CAN BE SPARED!!! WE TRAVEL LIGHT!!!(1) (gets in car and fistails out of the driveway) Inashu: ....HEY! Wait for meeeeeee!!! (runs after car)  
  
1- Line from LOTR: FOTR 


End file.
